


One shots - Billy Russo

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: AU! Reader was hired by Billy to make psychological evaluations,not taking in consideration that she will have to access him as well….





	1. Shall we begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Reader was hired by Billy to make psychological evaluations,not taking in consideration that she will have to access him as well….

Another minute past by as you waited for your next client. Your eyes were staring at the doors as if that was going to make them open however soon enough your wait was over.  
“I don’t have much time for th-”  
“No, Mr. Russo you have. So, sit down and let’s start,” you interrupted the man not giving yourself any time to actually look at him before gesturing for him to the creamed colored couch in front of you. 

“Why am I even here, I didn’t hire you to talk to me?” he questioned after sitting down. He tried to seem relaxed but the tension was clear in his shoulders.  
“And I wouldn’t be talking to you if you were only a boss to my clients, your employees, but you are not. You go along with them to protect and secure other so just as they have to be cleared you have to as well,” you stated not wanting to leave any room for argument, however as you have already talked to him before at your interview you knew that he will try to find a way out.  
“I’m paying you,” he said with his brows furrowing as he was the boss in the room and it seemed that you took his role.  
“You are not paying me for signatures, you are paying my professional opinion and in my opinion, you should go through the same things your employees do,” your voice showed no traces of wavering. You were a strong headed person and you have met many people like him and you knew that there is more than his cocky smile.  
“You want to analyze me,” he almost but laughed as he spoke. He didn’t see himself as the weak link so there was no need for this conversation if he thought that he wasn’t able to go on the field he wouldn’t, he wasn’t stupid.  
“No, I want to make sure that you are going to be safe where ever you go, that you are no danger to yourself or to others. Your job is not on the line here, only if you will be able to be in the field, that’s what you call it right?”  
“I don’t have time for this,” he clasped his hands together before standing up and you didn’t bother to look at him.  
“And what would your clients think about that,” you questioned with your eyes locked onto the papers while writing things down.  
“Now you reminded me why I hired you,” he chuckled as the persistence and you not stepping down from authority was what he liked about you.  
“So shall we begin?” you questioned finally with your eyes on him as he sat back down.  
“Yeah.”  
“After you came back have you talked to anyone?” you started however already guessing the answer as he was too guarded to have already resolved his problems.  
“It’s better to forget about it than to talk,” he said with his voice void of emotions and his eyes hollow almost lifeless.  
“But you didn’t forget, you can’t forget. What you have seen and survived is settled deep inside you and if you don’t talk about it, it will only grow bigger and one day it will explode.”  
“You don’t know me,” he said a bit louder as if as a warning.  
“I’m here to get to know you,” you offered although now you were only a stranger at best a colleague.  
“No, you are here to fake your concerns to get us talking. You don’t care, nobody does; you are just a signature on the paper and nothing more.”  
“Am I making you angry, Mr. Russo?” you questioned as his fingers were curled into fists as well as his foot tapping on the ground.  
“Are you joking me, I have better things to do than this. What will happen next are we going to braid each other’s hair?”  
“We are done here,” you announced closing your folder and pulling your lips into a thin line.  
“Finally,” he huffed before standing up.  
“I don’t think that you understand. From this moment you are not allowed t-”  
“To what, please tell me?” he said coming closer to you as if trying to intimidate you as he could guess what you were about to say.  
“It’s a pity you know,” you started looking away from him.  
“What is, please enlighten me?”  
“You go there full of hope that you will be a part of something, a part of a family. But they get taken away and you get lost thinking was it even worth it?” you were talking while staring at the ground not seeing the change on his face.  
“You are talking as if you could understand,” he said accusingly.  
“You are right, I can’t, but I do care. I took this job as I can help those who got lost.”  
“I am not lost,” he stated firmly as if making you sure in that as well as himself.  
“My brother used to say that, our father before him,” you whispered still not meeting his eyes.  
“They served?”  
“Unfortunately, yes,” you answered smiling sadly at the memory of them.  
“Unfortunately? And still, you are here.”  
“My father killed himself when I was six. I found his body and eleven years later the same happened with my brother,” you spoke louder this time while your eyes were directed at him. You weren’t going to let him see you broken, but you said that so that he could actually see you as a human.  
“You were again the one who found the body,” he finished for you and you looked away letting silence to envelop you.  
“What are you hiding?” you asked as he moved towards the door.  
“I have respect for you and that was why I hired you. But I am not going to open myself to you,” he said with his back still to you.  
“I’m not asking that, but you haven’t opened up to anyone.”  
“How would you know?”  
“I have my ways,” you stated making him turn around to face you completely.  
“And I have my ways of dealing with my problems, so stop whatever this is.”  
“Mr. Russo before you walk out the doors you should think again as you did hire me, but I still work for Homeland as well and if you don’t do this it will only cause problems for your contract. Homeland can leave; my word to them means more than a signature.”  
“Do what you think is right,” he stated before walking away.

______________________________________________________________

“What the fuck did you do?!”  
The door to your office was wide opened as he walked inside stopping at your desk. He rarely lost temper and you managed to do that.  
You lifted your gaze from the papers on your table slowly almost as if you were bored before speaking. “Quoting you ‘do what you think is right’, I did just that.”  
“This is not a game; I could lose my permit for wearing a weapon.”  
“I know,” you stated staring at him and at that moment he couldn’t understand you, as he could easily fire you, but then he would probably lose one of his contracts.  
“You are acting like a child.”  
“I wouldn’t know how to act like one,” you said without thinking.  
“What did you just say?”  
“Nothing,” you whispered before busying yourself with some papers but didn’t last for long as he pulled them away from you.  
“What was that supposed to mean?”  
“We all have our secrets, but you are the one here who has to share.”  
“And how is that fair?” he asked observing you and wondering what could you actually be hiding as he already checked everything about you.  
“I thought that you served, Mr. Russo, so how come that you don’t know that life is not fair?”  
“How would you know if I tell you the truth or a lie?” he asked ignoring your previous question.  
“Whatever you tell me I’m not going to share with anyone so it’s on you if you want help or not.”  
“And if I open up you won’t d-”  
“If, only if I think that you are stable to work I will let you work,” you stated as that was the only thing that you had to do.  
“Let’s start then,” he stated before sitting down and gesturing for you to join him.


	2. I had to see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Billy is trying to move on from what he had done in the past…
> 
> Warning: cursing, angst, sad….

It has been five weeks since something about Billy changed and although Frank was aware of what happened he didn’t know what was occupying his friend’s mind every day.   
Billy and Frank were on the job protecting their client when Billy was shot. One bullet pierced through his leg while the other fortunately only grazed his neck. Both wounds were easily repaired and Billy could go home quickly after that, but since that day something changed. It wasn’t his first time being hurt and before it was even more severe but he was different. It wasn’t what happened to him but what his client begged him when they were attacked. 

The woman was screaming for him to not leave her alone; she was scared and although she survived those words were hunting him. However, it wasn’t her voice which would wake him up screaming those words, the voice that came back to haunt him again. 

_____________________________________________________________

“Are you alright? Maria is worried about you,” Frank asked sitting beside Billy who stared blankly ahead.  
“I don’t know,” it was only thing Billy said.  
“Billy, we did our job, we didn’t fail,” Frank said completely oblivious that what was bothering Billy was actually something from his past and not recent events.  
Billy stood up from the bed moving closer to the window. “I know,” Billy said under his breath keeping his head low.  
“You say that you know, but every time since then I see guilt on your face.”  
Billy turned towards Frank not sure if he should talk about what was bothering him but considering that his friend was the only one to whom he ever opened up he started. “I can’t sleep.”  
“I’ve noticed, so are you going to tell me what happened?” Frank asked as he watched Billy.  
“’Please don’t leave me, Billy’ she screamed that while trying to grab my hand,” Billy confessed as he approached his safe unlocking it in before pulling out something.  
“Who are you talking about?”  
“The day when I left the only person I cared for behind,” he said while gripping onto the soft object in his hands.  
“You mean before?”  
“Yeah, before I enlisted. This was hers; she said that it will keep me safe when she was the one who needed to be saved,” Billy stared at the plush teddy bear while moving his fingers over the place where the brown ear was missing only leaving the stitched part behind.   
“How old was she?” Frank asked curiously and also worried as Billy told him everything that happened to him when he was a kid, however, he never mentioned a girl.  
“She didn’t even know that. Her parents never took care of her, so the same faith as mine found her.”  
“Were you the only person she had?”  
“She was so lost and scared, but she kept it together. She never let anyone see her broken and we were kids, Frank. And she…she deserved better,” Billy was gripping the toy trying to find some comfort from it.   
“Why did you leave her?”   
“I was selfish; I wanted to get out of there. She was younger than me, it’s not like I could’ve taken care of her,” Billy admitted although ashamed still trying to assure himself that he had no choice.  
“Was she a good kid?” Frank asked trying to move the conversation to the parts that could actually be good memories.  
“Annoying,” Billy said smiling. “She was smart and if she was born somewhere else she…she would be able to do anything.”  
“Have you tried to find her?” Frank had to ask as now when they were no longer in service Billy had resources and connections.  
“I did,” Billy whispered before gently placing the teddy bear back in the safe, his touch lingered but he had to let go.   
“And?” Frank asked with his elbows on his thighs as he stared at his friend.   
“And what?”  
“Have you found her?” Frank urged him to tell him and before Billy got the chance they could hear Frank’s kids from the other room complaining about being hungry.   
“I did found her,” Billy said under his breath not meeting Frank’s eyes.  
“And she got out?” Frank asked and Billy was quick to nod. “Then why didn’t you move on from what happened?”  
“Because I hate myself for what I did, but you will never understand that Frank.”  
“And why do you think that?”  
“You have Maria, your kids, all I ever had was her,” Billy’s tone although sounding rough wasn’t hateful, but it was sorrowful for what he no longer had.   
“You can still have her, Billy just talk to her, alright?” Frank said standing up and moving towards the door.  
“Yeah…” Billy whispered following Frank.

______________________________________________________________

“Please don’t leave me, Billy!”  
Billy was tossing and turning in his bed as he could her child’s screams begging him to stay.  
“Billy, please! Billy!”  
His body was covered with a layer of sweat as his chest rose and fell quicker with every passing second. It was just as in the beginnings of his service and even at the beginning of his second deployment, but he somehow managed to force himself to keep going.   
His eyes were wide open as another scream went in his head. His face was not only covered with drops of sweat but also tears which Billy didn’t even notice as he stared at the teddy bear that he took out again after Frank and his family left. He didn’t even need a picture to have your face before him the toy was enough, however, the face it brought to his mind was of you screaming and crying as he was turning his back to you.   
He dressed in a hurry and moved quickly through his darkness filled apartment. He wasn’t sure where he was going when he sat in his car but he had a good guess. It was as if he was enjoying punishing himself and not able to move on.   
Billy walked slowly with his hand in pocket while the other was gripping onto the teddy bear close to his chest. His walk was a short one and even in dark, he knew where to exactly go. The scent of dirt and flowers mixed in his nose making his breath hitch in his throat. He almost turned around reminded that he came empty-handed, but he didn’t turn around as he really needed to talk to you.  
“I forgot the flowers,” Billy whispered with his eyes closing as he took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, but I had to see you,” he admitted with his fingers meeting the cold stone with the dim light in the distance making the letters of your name shining in the night.


	3. Can you hold me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Reader is having a bad day and only thing she wants is to cuddle
> 
> Warning: a bit of angst, fluff

 

“Billy,” you called out as you took off your boots in the hallway.  “Billy, you here?” you called out again only to be met with silence. “Great,” you said under your breath disappointedly.  Putting your coat away you fidgeted with your fingers as they were almost frozen and the apartment although warm wasn’t warm enough to make them alive again. 

As you looked around you didn’t know what to do as this was actually the first time that you were at Billy’s place while he wasn’t there. It wasn’t that you two weren’t together for a long time; you were actually for more than two years, but most of the times he was away.   
He recently got back from his deployment but you didn’t spend much time together as you were busy with your work and you also didn’t want to be a distraction while he was trying to settle back.    
He and you were different in so many ways and still same, and if either of you was to say their thoughts out loud you would be living together since before he even left, but you both stayed silent. And at this moment as you were waiting for him just wanting to be close to him as you were still upset about what happened at work you realized that you and Billy aren’t as close as you would like it. Because you wished to call him to come home sooner, but you didn’t want to bother him.   
You wished that you could voice up your thoughts to him, but somehow although you could tell him everything, you just didn’t want to trouble him with your own problems. And that was why you were trying to decide if you should wait for him or just leave. And soon you came to the conclusion, but just as you were ready to put your boots on the doors were opened.  
“Hey,” Billy said a bit surprised to see you. He didn’t know why but it seemed to him that you were pulling away from him, and he was worried that you were going to end things with him.  He could understand it as you felt more at ease with each other while he was away and it was strange to you both being close to each other. He wanted to be with you however he wasn’t about to force you to stay if you were ready to walk out of his life.   
“Hi, I was just…” the words died out on your lips before you had a chance to say them. You just didn’t know what to do.  
“You were leaving?” he questioned as you were still holding one of your boots in your hands.  
“I…” you looked down not sure in what to say.  
“You want to end it, am I right?” he asked stepping closer.   
“Billy, I just…it’s so strange. When you are there I crave to be close to you, but I can’t and I still crave that when you are here, but I’ve been so used in not having you that…”  
“You don’t know how to approach me?” he questioned reaching for you, but his hand stayed close not actually touching you before he moved it away.  
“Yeah,” you nodded before lifting your gaze to meet his eyes.  
“I get it, we spend so much time of our relationship away from each other than being this close is unreal, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” he admitted. He was about to step away from you but you reached for his hand making him step closer.   
“Billy, I am trying to not make things uncomfortable, I am trying to get used to this, but I don’t think that you want this,” you spoke while holding his hand in both of yours hoping that it won’t be the last time you got to do it.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Billy, nobody shoved any affection to you when you were younger, so you carry on as if you don’t need someone to hug you, just because nobody did that when you were a kid. You were touch-starved and now when som-“  
“That’s not true, I ha-” he tried to fight you on it as he pulled his hand out of your grasp. The way you said it, it sounded as if he wasn’t important or wanted.  
“Billy, I’m not talking about sex,” you tried to reason with him.  “But now when you mention it, after it you don’t hold me or anything.”  
“I don’t know how to do that,” Billy whispered while staring at the ground.   
“What do you mean?”  
“You would just get bored by it and you would push me away,” he said under his breath with his shoulders dropping.   
“Billy…”  
“No you don’t understand it, I don’t do that as I do-” he hated to be seen as vulnerable so he didn’t know if he should say what he wanted but thankfully you interrupted him.  
“You don’t want to be rejected, as it’s always been just sex with you and others?”  
“It’s not like I’m going to hold a woman I just met in a bar,” he said trying to justify his actions without being seen as needy or something similar.  
“And I’m not asking you to,” you stated before grabbing his hand again.  
“What are you doing?” he questioned as you started leading him to his bedroom.   
“You will see,” you said smiling softly at him and it calmed him for a moment.   
After entering the room you both undressed to your underwear before you led him to bed. Although you desperately needed to be the little spoon you knew that it will be enough just to be in his arms. You lied down on your back before he joined you. He was reluctant but you urged him to lay his head on your chest and soon his hands were holding you while one of your was placed around him and the other found its way to his hair where your fingers slowly moved. And although both of you were unsure and worried you soon realized that you should’ve done this sooner as it put both of you at ease and it made both of you feel loved and safe. From then on there were cuddles following more than you ever had in your life and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


	4. Arrest brought us closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Reader is forced by Maria to go on a blind date along with her and Frank
> 
> Warning:cursing, fluff, funny, mentions of cheating and sex……and the Reader is like the star of this fic!!!

Your screams echoed through the small apartment as your best friend tickled you. She was uninvited in your apartment after you had already prepared yourself for your little movie marathon while in your favorite fuzzy pajamas. Your eyes were welling up and soon tears were falling from your eyes as she tickled you.  
“I’m not going,” you yelled after escaping from her attack.   
Maria was sitting on your bed with her dress slightly lifted up and a few fallen strands escaping her messy braid. “Why?” she asked with her eyebrows furrowed as you never say no to her.

“Because I know what you’ve been up to,” you breathed out. You stood a few feet away from your bed wiping away your tears and the only thing she could was to stare at you with her eyebrow raised.  
“And what would that be?” she questioned although aware that you could’ve easily found out.  
“A blind date with Frank’s friend, I know you girl; you can’t hide anything from me.”  
“But you are still going,” she stated smiling before hoping of your bed and to the closet.  
“No, not really.”  
“Come on, Billy would be perfect for you,” Maria insisted as she looked through your clothes. She even pulled out two dresses that you bought once and never actually wore. She placed them on your bed only for you to put them back in.   
“Neither you or I know who would be perfect for me. When I was younger I thought that Keanu Reeves would be perfect, but guess what he isn’t.”  
“Are you serious right now?” she questioned for the first time actually realizing that you had no intention going. You would usually go as she would’ve stayed with you refusing to go as well.   
“Why would I be Padfoot?”  
“Of course that you have to make fun of everything that I say,” she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air in defeat.  
“Well, this was your fault, remember when you were begging me ‘please Y/N, please read Harry Potter to them, I can’t, not again’ so yeah, it’s on you,” you shrugged before fixing the pillow on your bed so that you could get comfortable but you didn’t even get the chance to lie back down before she started again.  
“You can’t pass this.”  
“Oh, just watch me, although FYI you are not really invited to stay as I’m angry at you and I need my me time,” you threw the other pillow at her face not really caring if her makeup gets ruined as she had done that to you many times before.   
“Come on he is perfect,” she was now pouting like a child as if you had forbidden her to eat chocolate.  
You only wish that she doesn’t start screaming and crying like kids do when something is not the way they want it to be.  
“Wait, I just got an amazing idea and nobody would be disappointed,” you offered as you pulled a cardigan over your shoulder before sitting down.  
“Alright, what?”  
“You already said that he is perfect and he is Frank’s best friend, so why don’t you three have dinner and then a threesome. I mean all three parties are satisfied, more than that and you leave me alone,” you had a grin on your face as you finished talking and you could see clear annoyance on hers, but you were proud of your little idea, it’s not like it hurt anyone.  
“Are you really going to be like this?”  
“Are you really going to set me up with a man whore?”  
“What?” she asked staring at you in confusion.  
“Well, I did some digging and I found things,” you admitted it wasn’t completely true as you wouldn’t do to someone but she didn’t have to know that you heard Frank mentioning that once.   
“It was supposed to be a blind date,” she exclaimed hoping that you would go, although now the chances were lower than before.  
“Well, I wished that I was blind after seeing some things,” you teased and seeing her reaction there really was a chance that there was some evidence about it and that alone was already a firm no from you.  
“He is not like that anymore,” she insisted.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, now please get ready and stop using your work privileges to spy on others,” Maria warned referring to your job in the FBI, however, you didn’t need that to know something.  
“Any dum-dum with internet can do it.”  
“Go dress,” Maria said pulling back the maroon dress she previously took out.  
“I’m ready,” you said as you grabbed your phone, wallet, keys and your badge placing them in your small backpack and taking your gun from the safe.   
“What?”  
“It doesn’t really matter if I have long fuzzy sweatpants with a warm cardigan or a skin thigh dress as I have no intentions in being with that guy, not even to have sex and it’s really been a long time.”  
“Alright, let’s go, you will be the one who will regret it,” she warned you while begging you with her eyes to change your mind.  
“Not if you were truthful when you said that he has changed.”

___________________________________________________________

The drive wasn’t long and if you were lucky you could leave in an hour and be home with enough time to watch those movies. After you parked your car Maria led you to the small restaurant, it seemed a bit posh, but you didn’t really care as in your line of work you had been seen wearing worse, especially undercover.   
“Hey, you are la…What are you wearing?” Frank asked as you approached the table. He was clearly surprised as he glanced from you to his wife in question.  
“It’s called clothes, I’m sure you are aware of that,” you asked as if not understanding what he meant.  
“But to the restaurant?” Frank asked as even he had a button up which Maria forced him to wear.  
“Wait, do you want me to strip?” you asked still faking your naivety and you didn’t miss his friend smirking at your behavior.   
“Y/N, this is Billy,” Frank finally introduced you and after you were sited next to Billy you turned slightly towards him.  
“Hey, did they torture you too, to come tonight?” you questioned without even glancing to your two friends who shared a well-known look.   
“Not really, what did they do to you?” Billy asked curiously as he stared at you with his chocolate eyes.   
“Tickling,” you whispered as if it was forbidden to say it and it made him chuckle.   
“That’s not torture, I tickle my kids,” Frank added.  
“Well, my dear Frankie,” you started dramatically leaning closer over the table to him. “Tickling was used as a form of torture during the Han Dynasty for the nobility.”  
Frank only stared at you just as Maria and soon silence followed and you were secretly enjoying this as with this Maria will learn lesson to stop messing with your life.   
“So…” Maria started and you only smirked.  
“So, awkward silence, I loved those,” you exclaimed before the waiter came to take your orders.   
And the moment the waiter left Maria looked at you. “Y/N, just give it a try,” she said at your obvious lack of trying to get to know Billy.   
However, to you, that was useless as even if he wasn’t a man whore you still knew that you weren’t his type and from what you heard from Frank about his friend he didn’t seem as yours although you didn’t even have a specific type. You just hated when people were trying too much and were over flirtatious and just fake as you had seen so many in your line of work. And truthfully not many guys want to be with a woman who could kick their ass and who would stand up for herself and those she cares and your ex learned that in a sort of painful way.   
As you had to travel a lot for work your then boyfriend would get lonely so he would cheat on you with his coworker. You were well aware that he would sleep with her in your apartment as he had a roommate who knew you and the girl didn’t even know that you existed. So you decided to revenge and it was sweet revenge indeed.    
“I have no tries to give left, what about you Billy, how come that you agreed to this?” you asked the man next to you.   
“Because Frank told me a lot about you, he said that we have a lot in common.”  
“And what would that be, Frankie? It’s certainly isn’t our profession, we both carry a gun, but it’s not the same thing, so what then?” you questioned again more so to annoy your friends.   
“Y/N, are you really going to do this?” Frank asked and Billy could just stay silent as he had no idea what was Frank talking about.   
Billy was truthfully intrigued with you as usually he was the one who would be like that with Frank he only hoped that you will actually give him a chance.  
“Just answer my question, I mean we both know that nothing in our love life could be in common, I mean only if he slept with one of the only two guys I had sex with,” you shrugged just as the waiter was coming with your order and you could see the young man blushing at your bluntness as he give you your food and you could only wink at him.   
“Y/N, stop,” Maria pleaded.  
“Alright, but when this ends in disaster let’s all be aware that only thing I wanted was to have a lovely evening with my dream lover,” you shrugged before looking down to your delicious looking plate.  
“And who is my competition?” Billy asked grinning at you.   
“Well tonight it was Keanu, but yesterday it was Hardy, I kind of can’t decide.”  
“It is a tough decision,” he agreed with you and you couldn’t stop yourself from smiling.  
“Exactly, and what about you?” you questioned.  
“I have to say Hardy, it’s the accent.”  
You started laughing at his answer almost choking on your drink. “I didn’t mean between them.”  
“Yeah, but I would still say the same.”   
“Alright I have to tell you that you are a terrible liar,” you pointed out totally oblivious to Frank and Maria who were observing your interaction.  
“I’m not lying,” he insisted.  
“Alright, then why am I here?” you asked with your voice sterner as if you were angry but you were having troubles in hiding a smile.  
“Hmm…”  
“Well if you prefer male company more than female just as I assumed the moment I saw you why am I here then?” you shrugged before moving your gaze from him to your friends.  
“You are trouble…” Billy said as he watched you.  
“You can ask my ex how true that is,” you murmured but he heard you.  
“Y/N, please don’t talk about that,” Maria warned you as it wasn’t really the right why the way you dealt with that situation, but you wouldn’t change it maybe just to make it worse.  
“Now, I need to know.”  
“And know you shall my little padawan, listen and learn.”  
“This is going to be good,” Billy turned more towards you giving you his full attention as you started the story.  
“Well as Frank probably told you I’m an FBI agent so I have resources and friends to make you suffer. After I found out that my then boyfriend was cheating I made a little plane of revenge. As he used my place to fuck his side piece I called a friend in police and got him arrested for breaking and entry. He was brought to the station in his boxers and put in a holding cell until his layer came. And then when he was questioned the officer told him that they had problems in finding the owner, he spent like ten hours there and still he didn’t want to call me and say what was happening as then I would find out that he cheated. And finally when a few more hours passed by I arrived to the station as I was the one who could press charges and I was let inside and none of it was by protocol which his stupid ass didn’t even notice and like we then spent half an hour talking, with him explaining his made up story to me and that I just have to explain to the police that I know him and then he would be free to go, and what not. It was pathetic and when a police officer came in I looked straight up at my boyfriend and said that I don’t know him. Then he was brought back to the cell and the next day I had my friend realis him,” you spoke with your eyes sparkling as you were proud of what you did although it wasn’t nice, he did cheat on you for more than two months.  
“I guess that he stayed away from you after that.”  
“No, I actually was waiting for him in front of the precinct and before he could say anything I just looked at him and said: ‘I hope that now you have learned how it feels to be betrayed’, he was the one starting to apologize, but I just turned around and walked away,” you admitted shrugging and you could see the change on Billy as if he admired what you did.  
“Nobody crosses you,” he stated with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh, they try and then they learn.”  
“I like that,” he admitted and after that, your evening only got better as you exchanged stories about your work and some funny things that happened to you completely forgetting about your two friends.

 


	5. Devil you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU! Inspired by the song Devil you know by Kovac (lyrics are in italic)
> 
> Warning:cursing, violence, blood

**_You stepped into a dark ride_ **

**_With cigarette smoke, feeling alright_ **

**_The sky looked like black glitter_ **

**_Tonight you’ll be the winner_ **

**_You said „I do“ to the wrong side_ **

**_Fucked me up and then you play nice_ **

Nobody who knew both of you would ever place you in the position you were now; with both breathing rapidly; chests rising only to fall abruptly. The small droplets of sweat were sliding down the skin finding their way to the already damp material while part of it mixed with red.

While nobody would ever think of you two being like that, you saw it coming. You knew for days that it was bound to happen. His more frequent gazes made it known, it made it obvious that you were next and after what happened with Frank you expected it, you welcomed it. You wanted more than anything to revenge your fallen friend and to make the devil in the suit bleed.

As you were keeping the pressure on your upper arm, you cursed yourself for even giving him the opportunity to do so. Your gun was placed in your lap as you were sited behind the turned table. You were lucky that he had no gun in his possession any longer however he still had his knives and that made the whole situation tenser as if it already wasn’t.

“What are you waiting for?” Billy yelled from his hiding place.

You rolled your eyes as if you were the only one waiting. “You have legs as well, Russo!”

Billy chuckled at your remark while playing with the blade.

“Be realistic this has to end!”

“And it will with you bleeding on the ground,” you said mostly through your teeth as you ripped your shirt to tie it around your arm.

“Only in your dreams, love,” Billy said as he leaned closer to the wall to see the table which was concealing you.

“No, not really,” you said loudly scrunching your face a little.

“Come on, Y/N, just come out.”

Now was your turn to chuckle at his words before raising your hand, just slightly and only for a second to show him the finger.

“Real mature.”

“Says the child,” you murmured, tired of yelling into the void. You reloaded your gun before checking your knives which were secured around your forearms and thighs.

“You will pass out in twelve minutes, Billy! I don’t strike to miss,” you stated as you shifted in your spot. “But after what you did to Frank I owe you a punch in the face and the bullet to the heart.”

**_You made your bed, now lie in it_ **

**_We’re done; we’re dead, stop hiding it_ **

**_One step, two steps, three steps, four_ **

**_My heart in the trunk, but your body’s on the floor._ **

Nobody would ever say that two people who know each other for years could show such violence towards each other. Nobody would think that you would be able to bit to the ground the one you love and respect, yet there you were straddling his upper chest. You were panting as your fist collided with his still not healed cheek from more than a week ago.

“We both knew it will end like this,” you stated moving lower on his body as you pointed your gun towards his heart. You didn’t wait for him to say anything before firing straight at his heart.

Billy groaned from pain and you didn’t even blink before you removed the remains from his bulletproof vest.

“You are a baby, Billy!” you stated staring at him and he stared back at you.

“It hurts,” he said through his teeth.

“And you cutting me doesn’t?” you questioned narrowing your brows at him although you returned the favor already.  

“Well, let me kiss it better than,” Billy said smirking at you; he thought that you would reject him because he cheated while doing this with Frank, but you didn’t.

You leaned closer to him gently stroking his cheek before placing your lips against his.

“Sorry about your face,” you said against his lips with your breath gently brushing against his skin.

“Promise is a promise,” another voice said as the footsteps moved closer.

A hand was offered to you and you accepted it, soon coming face to face with Frank.

“But the bullet to the heart, that was cruel,” Billy stated before Frank helped him up.

“Well, that is why we do this only once a year, be happy we don’t do other things just once a year,” you reminded with a smirk gracing your face. “And, sweety,” you started pulling him closer to help him with his vest. “The bullet to the heart was appropriate as you were late to our wedding.”

“But I showed up as soon as I could,” Billy stated glancing to Frank looking for some help and Frank just shrugged although it was his fault.

“Yes, an hour and a half later and covered in blood,” you stated while judging him and he seemed so small under your burning gaze.

“Love, I w-” before he could finish you softly punched him where the bullet hit and he hissed from pain.

“No, no, love,” you said smirking at him. “It won’t be forgotten just as this won’t,” you stated pointing at the cut.

“You weren’t supposed to stand there. I’m sorry,” he said sincerely while already trying to pull you in and you let him even moving closer to him so that his back would hit the wall. And if that wasn’t a surprise to him than pressing your lips to his was as it wasn’t just a simple pack. While he was distracted by it you closed the handcuffs; one around his wrist and the other at the metal pipe. Before he could protest you moved away with a smile on your face.

You grabbed Frank’s hand and pulled him with you.

“Frank!” Billy yelled as you were both slowly moving away and knowing that you wouldn’t take pity on him.

“He won’t help you,” you said glancing over your shoulder and grinning wickedly as you left your husband cuffed in one of the Anvil’s buildings for training.

“Let’s just send Curtis to patch him,” you said to Frank. “You up for burgers?” you questioned as if you didn’t leave someone behind.

And although some would say that your relationship wasn’t normal, you would laugh at them as you both knew the difference between work and private life as well as you both had respect for each other and could count on each other for anything. It wasn’t a traditional relationship, but it was one that was working for you both and that was what mattered.


End file.
